Post Nubila Phoebus
by SpellMagic155
Summary: Hogwarts busca reinventarse, dando la oportunidad a los alumnos que cursarán ese año de cambiar los últimos recuerdos que poseen del colegio, de borrar los momentos de oscuridad, de aceptar que las cosas pueden mejorar. Ahora cuentan con un grupo de ayuda anónima, que buscara servir de método de desahogo para más de un estudiante perseguido por su pasado.
1. Nuevo año

**El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK.**

 **Yo solo escribo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Ron y Harry decidieron empezar inmediatamente el curso de auror, aprovechando la oportunidad ofrecida por el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione, por su parte, había decidido rechazar la oferta, considerando que sería más sensato para su formación finalizar el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Pensaba que ese año lo podría aprovechar relajándose un poco en el castillo, ayudando a reconstruirlo, recibiendo nuevos alumnos como Premio Anual, y distrayéndose en las tardes libres en la biblioteca, o bajo un árbol frente al lago, con un buen libro entre las manos. Pensó que después de pasarse un año completo persiguiendo y escapando de magos tenebrosos, lo que menos quería ahora era seguir hablando sobre ellos. Necesitaba un respiro.

* * *

Septiembre 1 de 1999

Antes de salir hacia Kings Cross, Hermione dio una corta parada en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Harry, Ron y los señores Weasley iban con ella.

Tras la finalización de la Guerra en Hogwarts, ella había viajado a Australia, esperando encontrar a sus padres donde se supone que tendrían que estar. En un lindo apartamento con vista hermosa al horizonte, un apartamento que ella había elegido personalmente. La profesora Minerva McGonagall se ofreció a acompañarla, esperando ser de ayuda al momento de generar credibilidad a la larga historia que Hermione tendría que contar. A su favor estaba el hecho de que los padres de Hermione seguían siendo igual de tranquilos y comprensivos, y después de mostrarles unos cuantos recuerdos de la castaña en un pensadero que había traído consigo la profesora, accedieron gustosamente a acompañarla, con la ilusión de volver a recordar los momentos vividos con su hermosa hija.

De modo que ahí se encontraba, en la recepción de la cuarta planta del hospital, esperando al medimago encargado del cuidado de sus padres, rogando porque le recuperación estuviera saliendo como era debido.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- le susurro Harry dándole un leve apretón con el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros- Estoy seguro que todo está saliendo bien- la castaña lo miro agradecida, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias Harry- dijo, esperando que su mejor amigo tuviera razón.

-Eres la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, te aseguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente deshaciendo el perfecto hechizo que realizaste- dijo Ronald llegando con un café para Hermione y otro para Harry, sus padres venían detrás con los otros tres vasos, el de su hijo y el de ellos.

Los tres amigos soltaron una pequeña risa, ella más aliviada con el apoyo de las personas que la rodeaban. Probablemente Ron tuviera razón, para deshacer un hechizo de ese tipo el mayor inconveniente es que estuviera mal hecho; confiaba en sus capacidades, estaba segura que la ejecución del que había lanzado era perfecta.

-Señorita Granger- dijo Hipócrates Smethwyck, un sanador que ya conocía- Buenos días. Joven Potter, Joven Weasley, señores Weasley- saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza, el grupo devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.

-Buenos días, Dr. Smethwyck, ¿Cómo están mis padres?- El Dr. Smethwyck sonrió un poco, divertido por la ansiosa pregunta de la joven bruja.

-Me complace informarle que la recuperación va mejor de lo que esperábamos- El rostro de Hermione se ilumino y todos sus acompañantes soltaron aire aliviados con las buenas noticias.- Su madre ya ha logrado recordar los primeros cinco años de su vida, y su padre está por la mitad del tercero. Aunque lo que más me alegra es que al parecer han tenido diferentes visualizaciones de los años venideros, lo cual es una excelente señal- termino el sanador, sonriéndole ampliamente.

La castaña no podía contener la dicha que le producía escuchar esas palabras, ¡iba a recuperar a sus padres! Con una noticia así, empezar Hogwarts sin sus dos mejores amigos de repente ya no le parecía tan terrible.

-Eso es maravilloso, Doctor.- dijo una sonriente Molly Weasley mientras miraba a Hermione más tranquila. – ¿Será posible que Hermione pueda entrar a verlos?- pregunto secundada por el asentimiento de todos los presentes.

El sanador Smethwyck dio el permiso para que la joven entrara donde sus padres. La señora Weasley la acompaño y los demás solo le dijeron que les diera un abrazo de su parte, el señor Weasley anuncio que no podrían quedarse mucho más tiempo, pues Hermione tenía que estar en Kings Cross a más tardar a las 10:30, sino podría perder el tren. Tras mirar el reloj para comprobar que eran las 9:15, la castaña le dio un abrazo a cada uno de los tres hombres que la habían acompañado, quienes se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, y siguió su camino con Molly hacia la habitación 414, donde estaban Jane y Georg Granger. Tomando una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar los nervios que la invadían, levanto el puño, dando tres suaves golpes en la puerta. Una voz desde el interior las invito a pasar. Hermione abrió la puerta con suavidad, asomando primero su cabeza dentro del blanco espacio. Desde la cama más cercana a la puerta la observaba su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; haciéndole un gesto con la mano le indico que entrara.

-Hola mamá- saludo dándole un abrazo no muy largo, no era su intención agobiar a sus padres con atenciones que apenas estaban comenzando a asimilar.

-Hola pequeña- respondió Jane Granger. –Buenos días, Molly.- la aludida sonrió y saludo cortésmente a los padres de Hermione; estos ya la conocían debido a que siempre acompañaba a la castaña a visitarlos.

-Princesa- saludo alegremente su padre. Hermione rio por el entusiasmo que había expresado- ¡Cuanto has crecido! Si mi memoria no me falla, la última vez tenías tres años.- las tres mujeres rieron ante el mal chiste de Georg, sin embargo, su esposa le dio un pequeño regaño recordándole la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraban y él, derrotado, trato de poner su cara más seria.

-Hola papá, ¿cómo están ustedes dos?- pregunto Hermione tomando asiento al pie de la cama de sus padres, después de darle un abrazo a Georg.

Durante los siguientes 50 minutos estuvieron hablando animadamente de cómo se estaban sintiendo los señores Granger ante el proceso de recuperación, ante el nuevo mundo que se volvía a abrir frente a ellos, de los recuerdos tristes, de los felices que les sacaron más de una carcajada. Pedían explicaciones constantemente a Molly y a su hija sobre el funcionamiento del tratamiento al que los estaban sometiendo, esperando entender mejor que era lo que les estaban haciendo, después de todo, como profesionales en la salud muggle querían formarse una opinión decente con un conocimiento más amplio del proceso. Hablaron también sobre el próximo año en Hogwarts, Hermione les explico que en menos de una hora se dirigiría a la estación donde tomaría el tren al colegio, les conto lo emocionada y lo asustada que estaba, quería volver pero nunca había esperado hacerlo sin sus dos mejores amigos. Sus padres la escucharon atentamente, dándole ánimo y prometiendo escribirle con bastante frecuencia. Así mismo, preguntaron un poco sobre las clases que vería, extrañándose cuando la castaña no nombró Matemáticas, Biología, Química o Física, su hija les comento entonces lo diferente de la educación comparada con la del mundo muggle. En eso estaba cuando Molly le recordó a Hermione que tendría que irse despidiendo si no quería perder el tren. Un poco triste por dejarlos, pero más tranquila al presenciar por si misma el gran avance que estaban teniendo sus padres, Hermione se despidió con largos abrazos de cada uno, prometiendo escribirles cuando llegara al colegio. Jane y Georg le desearon muchos éxitos en este año, le dijeron cuanto la querían y la dejaron ir después de una larga despedida.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Ron al verla llegar junto con su madre a la cafetería.

-De camino a la estación les cuento- dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente, sus amigos asintieron y junto con los señores Weasley se pusieron en movimiento para comenzar el desplazamiento a King's Cross.

Durante el viaje Hermione toco todos los temas que había tratado con sus padres, incluyendo algunos vergonzosos momentos, de los cuales Harry y Ron se rieron, pensando que jamás se habrían imaginado a su amiga haciendo todas las cosas que al parecer realizaba a diario durante su niñez. Al llegar a King's Cross y entrar en el andén 9 ¾ se encontraron con Ginny, quien los esperaba junto a la columna, con el baúl posado a su lado.

-¿Lista?- preguntó a Hermione quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Señores Weasley, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi estos meses. Perdón por todas las molestias que pude haberles causado.- la castaña se acercó a Arthur y a Molly, dándole un abrazo de despedida a cada uno.

-No te preocupes, querida. Cada que nos necesites puedes contar con nosotros.

-Nuestra casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.- Complemento el señor Weasley con una cálida sonrisa muy característica de él.

Hermione volvió a darles las gracias para después, dirigirse a sus mejores amigos.

-Chicos, gracias por acompañarme. Los voy a extrañar mucho, no sé qué haré sin ustedes este año.- invadida por las emociones se lanzó al cuello de dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, deseándoles suerte en su entrenamiento para ser aurores.

-Te escribiremos constantemente, lo prometemos.- le dijo Harry apretándola en un gratificante abrazo.- Te quiero muchísimo, Herms. Escríbeme si necesitas algo.- Hermione asintió. Seguidamente miro a Ron, quien le sonrió tristemente tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Cuídate mucho y no vayas a romper muchas reglas este año.- la castaña rio ante el comentario, agachando la mirada. Ron la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.- Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero te escribiré constantemente, ambos lo haremos.- le dijo señalando a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza, quien asintió enérgicamente.- Te quiero, Hermione.- termino dándole un suave beso en los labios que ella recibió gustosa.

-Yo a ti.- respondió abrazándolo una última vez antes de soltarlo.- les escribiré apenas pueda.

Se separó de Ronald y espero a que Ginny se despidiera de Harry. Cuando terminó, ambas se subieron al tren, el cual ya había dado el primer aviso para que los estudiantes entraran. Llevaron con ellas sus baúles y a Arnold y Crookshanks y se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento donde pudieran sentarse cómodamente a hablar. Al encontrarlo en el último vagón, se instalaron, el tren empezó a avanzar y las dos chicas, mirando por la ventana dijeron adiós con la mano a quienes las habían acompañado.

* * *

La primera mitad del viaje estuvieron hablando sobre lo extraño que sería ver clases juntas, Hermione estaba aliviada sabiendo que al menos Ginny estaría con ella. Al percatarse de la cantidad de tiempo que ya había pasado, la castaña se excusó con su amiga, pues tenía que ir a dar un recorrido a lo largo del tren como prefecta y premio anual, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. La chica Weasley aprovecho la ausencia de su amiga para cambiarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse el uniforme.

Hermione empezó su camino mirando en los compartimientos vecinos, revisando quienes estaban allí, saludando a los conocidos y mirando que todo estuviera en orden. Se encontraba saliendo del vagón cuando se topó con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

-¡Hola, Hermione Granger!- saludo Luna con su reconocida pasividad.- ¿Cómo te fue descansando en estas merecidas vacaciones?

-Luna, que gusto verte.- dijo Hermione, dándole un abrazo.- Mejor de lo que esperaba, me alegro comunicar.- Su amiga sonrió con ese aire elevado que siempre cargaba con ella.- Neville, no esperaba verte acá. No sabía que volvías.

-Era necesario, el año pasado fue un año perdido en cuestión de estudios y no quiero que ese sea el último recuerdo que tengo de Hogwarts.- explico el chico, quien llevaba a Trevor en sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Me parece más que lógico.- se quedaron hablando cinco minutos más sobre las vacaciones hasta que Hermione recordó que todavía tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.- Chicos, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Ginny está en el segundo compartimiento del último vagón por si quieren ir con ella.- Neville y Luna asintieron y se despidieron temporalmente de Hermione para dirigirse al compartimiento donde estaba Ginny.

La castaña entonces, siguió con su camino a lo largo del Expreso de Hogwarts, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver rostros conocidos como Seamus o Dean Thomas, e intrigada al encontrarse con el grupo de serpientes conformado por Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Theodore Nott. Malfoy no se encontraba allí. _¿Dónde se habrá metido el hurón botador?_ Se preguntó Hermione mirando inconscientemente a su alrededor, esperando encontrarlo en alguna parte. No lo vio.

Estaba aún con esa duda rondando en su cabeza cuando llego al primer vagón del tren, revisando los compartimientos, saludo a sus ocupantes. Llego al tercer compartimiento del vagón y toco a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Nada. Tocó una vez más. Ninguna señal de vida. Frunció un poco el ceño y dio un tercer golpe. Nadie contesto. Extrañada al encontrarse con un compartimiento vacío, teniendo en cuenta que eso nunca pasaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, abrió la puerta. Al instante se quedó sin habla. Recostado lo más cómodamente que se podía en una de las sillas, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, dormitando tranquilamente. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que tenía mejor aspecto, la última vez que lo vio fue en el juicio donde salió absuelto, y en ese momento lo encontró tan delgado y acabado que le dio pena. Ahora se veía más sano, no había ojeras bajo sus ojos y no se le marcaban insanamente los huesos. La castaña dudo por un momento si despertarlo o no, de todas maneras no faltaba mucho para llegar y él tendría que ponerse el uniforme. Decidida, entró en el compartimiento ajustando la puerta tras de sí.

-No estoy dormido, Granger, no tienes que despertarme.- dijo el rubio con una voz algo ronca, debido al tiempo que llevaba sin hablar. Hermione dio un pequeño salto.

-Merlín, me has asustado, Malfoy.- el joven río suavemente y abrió los ojos, observándola desde su posición. La bruja no dejaba de extrañarse por la actitud de su compañero, pero no dio pruebas de ello.- Estaba en mi ronda como premio anual, tengo que avisarte que pronto llegaremos y deberías ponerte el uniforme de una vez.- Draco sonrió una vez más y se desperezo para ponerse de pie lentamente. Hermione lo observo extrañada pero se encogió de hombros y decidió salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta y salió. Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar claramente la despedida de Malfoy.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Granger.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el Gran Comedor, con Ginny a su derecha y Neville a su izquierda. Dean y Seamus estaban frente a ellos, los cinco hablando animadamente. Hermione, después de darle vueltas a la actitud de Malfoy, decidió olvidarlo al menos hasta que se diera cuenta que no iba a ser algo recurrente, pues seguramente mañana en la primera clase volvería a ser todo como antes. Si bien no con insultos y miradas despectivas como en sus primeros años, si con sus constantes ganas de molestarla y sacarle la rabia. Estaba segura de que se lo había imaginado, o que le había dado algún ataque de locura al hurón, no era normal. Sin embargo, decidida a disfrutar su primera y añorada cena en Hogwarts, decidió dejar ese problema de lado.

-Buenas noches, alumnos y bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts- saludó la directora McGonagall, tras pedir silencio con unos cuantos golpes a su copa. – Sé que esto no será para nada fácil, pero espero de todo corazón que este curso se dé como un espacio para recordar lo que hemos perdido, recuperar lo que podemos salvar, y disfrutar lo que nos queda. Está de más decirles que para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, pueden contactarme a mí o a alguno de los profesores, estaremos encantados de atenderlos. Sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo a la cena de bienvenida que los elfos nos han preparado tan amablemente. Después de esta les comentare con más detalles los diferentes planes que tenemos pensados para el transcurso del periodo. – con otros tres suaves golpes a su copa, se sentó, justo en el momento en el cual la comida empezaba a aparecer en las cuatro mesas, tan suculenta y apetitosa como los años anteriores.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban alrededor de Hermione se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el plato de su interés, Ginny y la castaña los miraron un poco horrorizadas, pero riendo divertidas ante el salvaje comportamiento de sus compañeros. Cuando lograron calmar un poco las carcajadas, cada una se sirvió un poco de lo que les apetecía. La charla animada siguió por el tiempo que duro la comida, hablando todos un poco de lo que había sido de ellos durante ese receso que tuvieron entre la guerra y el comienzo de las clases, todos muy cuidadosos de no tocar temas delicados.

Estaban terminando de comer el postre cuando se escucharon los suaves tres golpes característicos de la directora. Los más hambrientos de los estudiantes se metieron lo que les quedaba aún en la boca sin ningún reparo, dificultándoseles un poco el masticar por la cantidad de comida que habían ingerido, los demás dejaron los cubiertos en la mesa tranquilamente, para verlos desaparecer un segundo después. Todos los ojos se posaron entonces en la directora McGonagall, quien acababa de pararse tras el podio para dar lo que parecía, un anuncio muy importante.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de la cena de bienvenida- empezó con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro al ver a algunos alumnos todavía masticando- y para no demorarlos mucho, pues estoy segura de que querrán descansar, voy a hacer un anuncio general de las actividades que tenemos preparadas para este año escolar, quienes estén interesados en recibir más información pueden consultar a los jefes de sus casas.

Si algún murmullo seguía escuchándose en el Gran Comedor, en ese momento se silenció.

-En primer lugar, quiero que sepan que si bien muchas partes del castillo ya están listas para ser utilizadas de nuevo, hay unas cuantas que todavía necesitan trabajo, por lo cual se abrirá un grupo para aquellos estudiantes que quieran ayudar en estas labores, quienes estén interesados por favor comunicárselo a sus jefes de casa, ellos les darán más detalles al respecto. –los susurros de aceptación de los más entusiastas se escucharon por unos segundos, mientras compartían entre ellos su deseo de ayudar. McGonagall, sin embargo, continúo con su discurso.- En segundo lugar, como parte de la reinvención que estamos buscando este nuevo año, se formará un grupo de ayuda para los Premios Anuales y prefectos, el cual se encargara de la organización de diferentes eventos que tendrán lugar a lo largo del curso, este grupo será elegido por el comité de profesores y por los premios anuales, sus miembros se darán a conocer a la hora del almuerzo del próximo viernes. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, es mi deber informarles que este año contaremos con un grupo de ayuda anónima, solo en caso de que deseen compartir sus pensamientos sin miedo a ser juzgados. Quienes estén interesados en pertenecer, preséntense en mi oficina a más tardar el próximo lunes en la mañana. Debido a que el tema a tratar es bastante delicado, no todos los que se presenten van a quedar seleccionados, el lunes a la hora del almuerzo, se les notificara a quienes hayan sido elegidos, y por favor eviten comentar si son parte de este grupo. Sin más que decirles, les deseo una muy buena noche, descansen que mañana les espera un agradable comienzo de clases. Pueden retirarse.

Los estudiantes de las cuatro casas se pararon estrepitosamente de sus mesas y emprendieron el camino a sus salas comunes, todos hablando de los diferentes anuncios que había dado la directora, pero discutiendo en mayor cantidad el tema del grupo de ayuda anónima.

* * *

-Me parece una enorme estupidez.- comentó Blaise Zabini, mientras iba camino a las mazmorras.- ¿Quién se pondría a buscar ayuda en anónimos? Te aseguro que nadie va a usar ese inútil medio.

Theodore Nott, un chico pálido, de cabello negro y ojos azules, negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañero seriamente.

-Tú no sabes Blaise, créeme que a más de uno podría ayudarle. No me parece una idea tan descabellada, conozco gente a la cual no le vendría nada mal ser escuchada.- dijo haciendo un leve gesto hacia donde caminaba Draco. Zabini frunció el ceño, observando calculadoramente a quien fue conocido anteriormente como el Príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Tú crees?- susurro acercándose más a Nott, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El rubio iba caminando un poco más adelante que sus compañeros, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, y una mirada distraída que vagaba entre las piedras del techo. Caminaba totalmente erguido, con la barbilla levantada altaneramente, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas y los susurros de sus compañeros de casa, quienes habían dejado de tratarlo como si fuera el rey del mundo. En realidad solo un puñado de ellos seguía tratándolo de alguna manera, el resto se dedicaba a "ignorar" su presencia, aunque la verdad era que lo único que habían hecho desde que lo vieron en la plataforma 9 ¾ fue hablar a sus espaldas, señalándolo como si él no lo notara.

-¿De qué carajos están hablando?- preguntó con su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras, mirando a los dos chicos por encima del hombro.

-Nada en realidad.- se apresuró a contestar el moreno mientras Nott le daba la razón asintiendo suavemente. Draco se detuvo y giro sobre sus pies para enfrentarlos.

-No me engañan, algo he escuchado. Y no, no haré uso de esa estúpida idea, no andaría pidiendo ayuda por ahí incluso si la necesitara y menos a un anónimo. Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en muchísimo tiempo y eso es mucho decir. Así que déjense de susurros y de psicoanálisis, par de imbéciles. Suficiente tengo con verme obligado a volver a este antro como para que ustedes dos me lo hagan más difícil.

-Relajate, Draco.- dijo Blaise alzando ambos brazos en señal de rendición.- solo estábamos comentando al respecto, nada grave.

-Si Dragón, respira un poco, acá ninguno de los dos está en tu contra.

Draco suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y siguió caminando, esta vez un poco más despacio para que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran. Los tres siguieron su camino a las mazmorras, esta vez en silencio.

-Sigo diciendo que es una ridiculez.- soltó Malfoy antes de llegar a la sala común.

-Lo es.- lo secundaron sus dos amigos para que, seguidamente, Zabini dijera la contraseña y los tres entraran, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

-Creo que es una maravillosa idea.- comentaba animadamente la castaña mientras caminaba con Ginny hacia la torre de Gryffindor. La pelirroja soltó un suave gruñido.

-No estoy tan segura, puede que no funcione.- dijo pensativa.

-Pero si lo hace, podría ayudar a muchas personas. Desahogarse es lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora, y muchos no quieren hacerlo por el miedo al qué dirán, el que sea anónimo les da un respaldo para atreverse. Maravillosa idea, sin duda.

Ginny sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que Hermione se inscribiría en el grupo de ayuda anónima, y también estaba segura de que quedaría elegida para participar. Sin embargo, a la pequeña Weasley le preocupaba que su amiga se olvidara de sí misma al estar enfrascada en los problemas de los demás, y sabía que ella también necesitaría desahogarse en algún momento, lo que no sabía es si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Con un pequeño suspiro que su amiga no notó, cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos, volviendo a escuchar a la castaña, que ahora hablaba de las clases que verían mañana.

-Herms, lamento interrumpirte pero tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.- respondió deteniendo su constante hablar para escuchar a Ginny.

-¿No deberías estar yendo a la torre de premios anuales en vez de venir conmigo a la de Gryffindor?- Hermione torció los labios pensativa.

-En realidad no, McGonagall me mandó una carta junto a la lista de materiales para este año. Al parecer hay un tema delicado con el asunto de los premios anuales y me pidió que pasara la primera noche en la torre de Gryffindor. Mañana en el tiempo libre que tenemos después de almuerzo tengo que ir a su despacho a hablar con ella. Supongo que mañana si podré dormir allá.

La pelirroja asintió en señal de entendimiento y ambas siguieron el camino hacia la torre. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña y ambas se adentraron en la sala común, saludando a los rostros conocidos pero excusándose para ir a descansar lo más pronto posible. Llegando al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año, se pusieron sus pijamas y se lavaron los dientes, para seguidamente meterse entre las sabanas rojas. Ginny carraspeo un poco desde su cama haciendo que Hermione se volteara a mirarla.

-¿Qué asunto delicado crees que sea?- pregunto la chica Weasley mirando a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, a lo mejor hay partes de la torre que aún no están terminadas.

-Puede ser.- Ginny hizo una pausa pensativa mirando la tela de las cortinas que colgaban de los lados de la cama.- ¿Y quién es tu compañero?- pregunto volviendo la vista hacia su amiga.

-Uhm, no había pensado en eso.- medito la castaña.- Supongo que Anthony Goldstein, aunque no lo vi haciendo sus rondas esta mañana en el tren.

Ginny volvió a asentir, mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

-¿No crees que el tema delicado sea ese? Tu compañero de torre?- pregunto antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-No creo- dijo la castaña imitando a su amiga y cerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué otro candidato hay que no sea Anthony? Dudo encontrarme a Ernie Macmillan, y menos aún a Malfoy o alguien de Slytherin.- concluyo Hermione, mirando de soslayo a Ginny quien no le respondía.

Sonrió cuando la vio ya dormida, con un movimiento de varita cerro sus cortinas y las de ella, dejando un pequeño hueco por el cual podría entrar el sol de la mañana. Le gustaba despertarse con los rayos de luz.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Me presento brevemente, pueden llamarme Manu si así lo desean y soy una constante lectora de las maravillas que aparecen en esta pagina. Sin embargo, ahora decidí dar un paso más en este mundo y arriesgarme a publicar este fanfic que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo ya. No es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero del mundo de Harry Potter y, sinceramente, me parece todo un reto.**

 **Recibo hasta tomatazos si así lo desean, yo solo soy su fiel servidora con ganas de traerles algo que los entretenga y les guste.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Premio(s) Anual(es)

**El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK.**

 **Yo solo escribo escribo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-Ginny, levántate, ¡por Merlín!- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba las cobijas de su amiga y las tiraba al piso. La pequeña Weasley gruño para luego desperezarse y empezar a abrir los ojos.- A ver, pelirroja, alístate, que te deje dormir todo el tiempo que me demore yo en hacerlo.

Ginny se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Hermione mientras tanto decidió abrir su libro de Pociones y volver a repasar algunas páginas pues estaba segura que como bienvenida a su primera clase del año escolar, Slughorn los pondría a preparar alguna, con suerte una con un nivel de dificultad digno de un alumno de séptimo.

En ello estaba cuando una lechuza se posó sobre el alfeizar de su ventana abierta, soltando un graznido que la hizo saltar de la sorpresa. La joven bruja se paró de la cama, donde estaba sentada cómodamente y se acercó para desamarrar de la pata del ave, el sobre de una carta, para después ofrecerle al animal unas chucherías que recibió gustoso. Al leer el remitente una sonrisa tonta escapo de sus labios, y cual adolescente enamorada se recostó en su cama rompiendo el sobre con delicadeza y abriendo la carta.

Era un mensaje corto, sin embargo no tanto como lo eran normalmente las cartas de Ronald, su sonrisa no disminuyo en ningún momento. La carta contenía un saludo corto donde le contaba que había comenzado su entrenamiento de auror y que aunque apenas llevaba un día ya estaba terriblemente cansado, luego le decía cuan raro era estar en estas clases sin ella corrigiéndolo cada momento, para terminar recordándole cuanto la extrañaba. Un corto saludo de Harry se colaba en el pergamino alegando que Ron le había robado la carta que él le había escrito porque quería ser el primero en mandarla. La castaña rió al imaginarse a los dos chicos discutiendo por algo tan tonto como aquello. Siguió leyendo encontrándose con un te quiero y una promesa de escribirle e ir a verla pronto, seguida de la firma del pelirrojo.

Con la sonrisa aun estampada en el rostro, Hermione guardo la carta en medio de un pequeño diario de cuero negro que se había comprado en el Callejón Diagon esas vacaciones, para luego guardar el diario bajo unos pergaminos en el cajón de su nochero, justo en el momento en que Ginny salía del baño peinándose el cabello. La chica Weasley observo a su amiga con una ceja alzada, notando la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Herms?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Perfectamente, es solo que acabo de recibir una carta de tu hermano.- La pelirroja rodó los ojos pero sonrió ampliamente a su amiga, negando con la cabeza.- Bueno, deja de mirarme así y vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Las dos Gryffindor rieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, ya con sus libros de la mañana guardados en las mochilas que colgaban de sus hombros.

* * *

-Ginny.- La castaña llamo a su amiga recordando la pregunta que quería hacerle.

-Dime.

-¿Te vas a inscribir en alguno de los grupos que nombro ayer McGonagall?

-Estoy pensando seriamente inscribirme en el de la reconstrucción del castillo.- dijo la pelirroja.- Ayer soñé que lograba convencer a McGonagall de convertir un aula destruida en mi propio baño de prefecta. Quien sabe, a lo mejor fue una premonición.

La castaña rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga mientras entraban al Gran Comedor, Ginny solo trataba de convencerla de que las probabilidades de que eso pasara podrían llegar a ser considerablemente altas.

-Dudo que McGonagall pierda un aula por tus caprichos, Gin.- la pelirroja gruño ante el comentario de Hermione.

-Tienes razón, se moriría si solo tuviera 99.999 aulas y no 100.000.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor a debatir sobre la tendencia a la exageración de Ginny, mientras comían tranquilamente y esperaban que se les pasara el tiempo para ir a su clase de pociones. En el transcurso de los minutos, se les unieron Neville, Dean, Seamus y Luna, a quien invitaron a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las conversaciones iban y venían en el Gran Comedor mientras este comenzaba a llenarse. La verdad era que las dos chicas Gryffindor se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal, pero Hermione había abierto los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, agitada después de una pesadilla que le había dejado un picor extraño en la cicatriz que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo. Al despertarse la castaña se había sentado en su cama, conjurando rápidamente un Lumos con su varita pues la sensación de calor y líquido corriendo por su brazo la asusto. Cuando ilumino a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todo estaba normal, la cicatriz estaba igual a como había estado durante todos esos meses, las letras blancas sobre su piel bronceada resaltaban más de lo que le gustaría, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Suspirando, la chica se había salido lentamente de las cobijas y sacando el diario que tenía en el nochero había caminado hacia el baño, donde se sentó sobre el frío piso a escribir. Era lo que hacía normalmente, escribir cada vez que lo necesitaba, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar las cosas. Ronald y Ginevra habían perdido a un hermano, y Harry había muerto, por unos minutos, pero lo había hecho. Las pesadillas sobre lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy no era nada comparado a lo que ellos estaban pasando, creía que no era necesario hacerles perder el tiempo con ello. Y sus padres, ellos ni siquiera sabían la mitad de lo que había ocurrido, Hermione nunca se los había contado y siempre procuraba llevar camisas de manga larga cuando los visitaba. En definitiva escribir era su mejor opción.

Encerrada en sus pensamientos se encontraba la castaña mientras se tocaba suavemente la zona donde se encontraban grabadas en su piel las palabras "Sangre sucia", cuando noto una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, rápidamente la secó, alzando la vista para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto. Afortunadamente sus compañeros estaban lo suficientemente distraídos en una conversación sobre las salidas de Hogsmade de ese año como para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Hermione aliviada, desvió la mirada buscando mermelada de mora para untar a la tostada que tenía en su plato desde hacía cinco minutos, cuando se encontró con unos ojos grises que la observaban atentamente. La joven bruja sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al verse descubierta nada más y nada menos que por Draco Malfoy.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato, hasta que fue el mismo Malfoy quien rompió el contacto visual tras hacer un gesto de reverencia con su cabeza, dándole a entender que no diría nada. La castaña, aunque agradecida, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Malfoy?

* * *

 _ **"Las clases comenzaron tranquilas, los temas nuevos que nos comentaron los distintos profesores no hacen sino emocionarme más y darme más esperanza respecto al hecho de tener que afrontar el año estando sola. Al menos ahora no tengo que rogarles a Harry y Ron para que hagan sus deberes."**_

La castaña soltó una risa ante este pensamiento y siguió redactando la carta que le mandaría a sus padres esa tarde. Con la llegada del correo al Gran Comedor una hermosa lechuza color pardo se posó frente a ella trayendo consigo una carta desde San Mungo. Hermione no pudo ocultar su felicidad y se dispuso a abrir apresuradamente la carta para leerla. Ginny tuvo que darle las chucherías al ave pues a su amiga se le había olvidado y ahora el hambriento animal no quería irse. La castaña compartió la carta con la menor de los Weasley y ambas rieron ante el extenso párrafo escrito por su padre maravillado de la capacidad de las lechuzas para llegar a su destino sin perderse y sin equivocarse de destinatario. La joven bruja había, entonces, guardado la carta y sacado un pedazo de pergamino de la maleta, para ponerse a escribir la respuesta para sus padres. No la logró terminar en el desayuno, por lo que había seguido en los momentos en que las clases le dejaban unos minutos libres para terminarla tranquilamente durante el almuerzo, así podría pasarse por la lechuceria en su camino al despacho de la Directora McGonagall.

Mientras tomaba de su jugo de calabaza firmo el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre, marcando en él el número de habitación de sus padres en San Mungo. Disculpándose con sus amigos, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la lechuceria, así llegaría sin necesidad de correr hasta el despacho de McGonagall a la hora de su reunión.

Recorrió el camino del Gran Comedor hasta la lechuceria con la cabeza baja y tarareando distraídamente, pensando en los deberes que ya tendría que empezar a hacer si no quería atrasarse con sus responsabilidades. Definitivamente empezaría con el ensayo que les mandó Slughorn esa mañana, probablemente ya lo habría terminado para la hora de la comida. Tendría que asegurarse de que los chicos también lo hicieran.

-Oh- murmuró al recordar de repente que no estaban con ella. Suspirando entro a la lechuceria, y eligiendo un ave de plumas grises mandó la carta a sus padres.

Después saco rápidamente una pluma y un pedazo pequeño de pergamino, garabateando un mensaje rápido para Ronald. Cuando hubo terminado y sin pensarlo dos veces, ato el rollo en la pata de una lechuza, quien salió volando a su destino.

La castaña gruño arrepintiéndose poco a poco de haber mandado esa carta y con pasos rápidos salió de la estancia, para dirigirse ahora hacia el despacho de la directora. Las palabras que había escrito se repetían en su memoria una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a Ronald, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

 _ **"Los extraño, no saben lo solo que se siente el castillo sin ustedes. Te amo.**_

 _ **Hermione"**_

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, maldiciendo entre dientes a su estúpida decisión de mandar esa carta. Siempre pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de actuar, y ahora viene y le suelta en una carta a Ron que lo ama.

-¿Todo bien, come libros?- el modo de arrastrar las palabras le dijo al instante quien era el que hablaba, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara un poco con la interrupción a sus pensamientos.

-Malfoy, por Merlín, puedes dejar esta ridícula costumbre tuya de asustarme todo el tiempo.- Gruño la Gryffindor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El rubio sonrió de medio lado casi imperceptiblemente.

-Yo no te asusto, sabelotodo. Eres tú la que siempre anda con la cabeza en las nubes.

Hermione bufó ignorando el comentario y siguió su camino hacía el despacho de la directora. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el rubio se puso en marcha a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿está todo bien? Vi que no trajiste a Weasel y San Potty contigo este año.

-No me digas Malfoy, pero que observador eres.- la castaña rodó los ojos exasperada ante la insistencia del Slytherin.

-Pero estas de un humor terrible, ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ni tu novio, ni tu mejor amigo están aquí?- pregunto burlón el chico, caminando tranquilamente al lado de Hermione, quien trataba por todos los medios de quitárselo de encima.

-Sinceramente, hurón, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete de aquí a molestar a alguien más porque estas acabando con mi paciencia.

El rubio rió suavemente, se detuvo y dio la media vuelta, saliendo de ahí por donde había venido.

-No te estreses tanto, Granger.- le gritó a la chica quien se detuvo y volteo a mirar pues ni cuenta se había dado que Malfoy se había ido dejándola sola. Lo vio a punto de cruzar por la siguiente esquina en dirección a la biblioteca.- Te arrugas.

-Estúpido hurón botador.- murmuró Hermione para sí misma, reanudando el camino hacia la dirección.

* * *

-Siga.- respondió la voz de McGonagall desde adentro cuando la chica dio tres toques a la pesada puerta de madera.

Hermione entró a la oficina, acercándose al escritorio de la mujer.

-Ah, señorita Granger, siéntese por favor.- dijo la bruja señalando la silla de cuero frente a ella. La chica se sentó, saludando a su profesora favorita.- ¿Cómo ha estado su primer día?

-Mejor de lo que imaginaba, directora.- La vieja bruja sonrió afablemente a su alumna.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Ahora verá, quería verla pues tenemos un inconveniente de último minuto con el otro premio anual.- la chica asintió en señal de estar escuchándola y McGonagall continuó.- Como se habrá imaginado, Anthony Goldstein era el encargado de asumir la posición este año, junto a usted. Sin embargo lamento informarle que el joven Goldstein y su padre han abandonado Inglaterra y él no volverá este año a Hogwarts.

-¿Tan repentinamente?- preguntó Hermione preocupada. McGonagall asintió suavemente, suspirando.

-Señorita Granger, le comento esto para que entiendo la gravedad de la situación. La madre de Anthony fue tomada como prisionera durante la Guerra pasada, era una sangre limpia que no apoyaba a Voldemort, y eso era inaceptable para él y sus seguidores.- La directora continuó su relato haciendo caso omiso al escalofrió que la recorrió al nombrar a Quien-tu-sabes, ahora que estaba muerto era hora de dejar esa tonta costumbre a un lado.- A pesar de que lograron dar con su paradero y rescatarla antes de la caída del Lord, la mujer ya estaba muy perturbada debido a la cantidad de hechizos que habían usado para torturarla. Estuvo en San Mungo un tiempo pero su hijo y su esposo decidieron llevarla a casa esperando que el ambiente familiar la ayudara a recuperarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de presentar mejorías en su estado de salud, la semana pasada la mujer decidió quitarse la vida, su hijo la encontró en su cuarto y nada pudieron hacer para remediarlo.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando el sollozó que se le escapó de repente. Ella conocía a Anthony, era un excelente estudiante y una persona maravillosa, muchas veces estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca y había saludado a sus padres un par de ocasiones en King's Cross. Para ella era imposible entender como aquella rubia mujer tan amable había hecho aquello, y no era capaz de dimensionar como se estaría sintiendo Anthony en este momento. Un mar de emociones la empezó a embargar, McGonagall la observaba comprensivamente.

-Señorita Granger, más que una explicación al porque este año habitará sola la torre de los Premios Anuales, quise reunirme con usted para explicarle la situación en que muchas personas están en este instante. Todos quienes vivimos la guerra de un modo u otro, estamos en un proceso de reconstrucción de nuestras vidas y de la de quienes amamos, algunos incluso están tratando de hacerlo sin los que aman porque les fueron arrebatados. No sabemos cuántos alumnos del colegio pueden estar en situaciones similares a la de Anthony, tratando de salvar y ayudar a alguien preciado, o quien está en la situación de la Señora Goldstein, lidiando con sus propias pesadillas. Y claramente no podremos saberlo porque muchas veces estas situaciones quedan escondidas para todas las personas alrededor de quienes las sufren. Hermione, fue esta situación la que nos llevó a crear el grupo de apoyo anónimo que mencione ayer durante la cena.

-Entiendo, directora McGonagall, y quiero que sepa que incluso antes de saber todo esto ya creía que era una idea maravillosa. Y de hecho quería avisarle en esta reunión que me gustaría mucho participar, sin embargo aun no entiendo, ¿por qué me cuenta esto a mí?- preguntó la joven aprovechando la pausa que había hecho la directora para que asimilará la información. La mujer la miro directamente a los ojos, enderezándose en el asiento.

-Verá Hermione, más allá de que participe en el proyecto quisiera que fuera usted quien lo dirigiera. No sabrá quienes más participaran pero si tendrá que revisar las cartas de respuesta que estas personas vayan a enviar a quienes están ayudando. A pesar de que se hará una elección minuciosa de quienes harán parte del grupo, es mejor evitar cualquier problema, pues nunca sabemos si de repente a alguno de sus compañeros no se siente colaborador y lo que puede hacer con una mala respuesta es empeorar la situación de su protegido. ¿Le gustaría ayudar dirigiendo este grupo? Se puede reunir conmigo en cualquier ocasión que necesite y la puedo ayudar si se le presenta algún inconveniente muy difícil de tratar. Hermione en realidad me gustaría que aceptara este cargo, es la estudiante más capaz y en la que más confío para esta tarea.

Hermione sonrió cortésmente a McGonagall mientras sopesaba la idea. Seguramente sería bastante agotador el trabajo, pero si ya pensaba entrar en el grupo no veía una razón de peso para decir que no lo dirigiría.

-Me encantaría ayudarla con eso, directora.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Granger. Cuando hagamos la selección de las personas le avisaremos el número de participantes.

-Está bien, directora. ¿Cuándo comenzará a funcionar el grupo de ayuda?

-A más tardar el viernes de esta semana. Ahora, termine de disfrutar su primer día, su baúl ya está en su habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales.

La chica se levantó dándole las gracias a la directora por la confianza depositada en ella y se despidió, dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho. Cuando estaba a punto de salir se volteó para hacerle una última pregunta a McGonagall.

-Directora, si en algún momento lo necesito ¿puedo ir a dormir a la sala común de Gryffindor?- la mujer frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación pero asintió a la castaña.

-Sí, Señorita Granger. Me encargare de que su cama este siempre disponible si así lo desea.

-Muchas gracias, profesora.- y con una última despedida, Hermione salió de ahí. Dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que le acababa de contar Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

 **Pido disculpas por la demora, la universidad me acaba poco a poco. También quiero darles las gracias por los Follow y los Fav, me hacen muy feliz. Ya saben, recibo hasta tomatazos si así lo desean, yo soy su fiel servidora con ganas de traerles algo que los entretenga y les guste.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	3. GAA (Grupo de Ayuda Anónima)

**El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK.**

 **Yo solo escribo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini observaba a su rubio amigo atentamente, no había dicho una palabra desde que había llegado a reunirse con él en la biblioteca para hacer el ensayo de Pociones, pero tampoco quitaba de su rostro esa sonrisa ladeada que tan bien lo caracterizaba. Es que le parecía increíble que Malfoy ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo fijamente que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Se te perdió uno igual?- preguntó Draco levantando la mirada de su pergamino, y posando sus ojos grises en los verdes de Zabini.

-Uhm, no no, el que se me perdió era más guapo.- respondió el moreno rápidamente, recuperando la compostura al ser descubierto por Draco.

El rubio rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza y volviendo su vista al pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Zabini frunció el ceño extrañado pero encogiéndose de hombros decidió hacer caso omiso al comportamiento de su compañero de casa. Volcó su atención entonces al pergamino, frustrado al ver que solo había escrito dos líneas. Draco alzo de nuevo sus ojos grises para mirar a su amigo que acaba de soltar un sonido muy parecido a un lloriqueo, y bajo su vista siguiendo los ojos verdes de Zabini hasta el pergamino para ver las mismas dos líneas y soltar una carcajada.

-Si no hubieras pasado la última media hora deleitándote con mi belleza, habrías adelantado algo, pero no.- dijo el rubio calmando las risas para que Madame Pince no lo echara de la biblioteca.

-No estaría mirándote sino tuvieras esa sospechosa sonrisa pintada en tu horrible cara todo el tiempo, Dragón ¿por qué demonios estas tan feliz? Qué paso antes de que llegaras a la biblioteca que estas tan sonriente? – susurró Blaise entre dientes. Observó como el rubio borraba la sonrisa y fruncía levemente el ceño, poniendo al instante la máscara inexpresiva que siempre portaba.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablas, Blaise.

-Por Merlín, Draco ¿me estás hablando en serio? No has borrado esa sonrisita de suficiencia desde que llegaste. ¿A quién viste mientras venias para acá?- siguió en susurros el moreno decidido a sacarle a su amigo qué diablos le pasaba.

Desde que salieron de los juicios a los que fueron sometidos habían estado juntos, Draco se quedó en su casa hasta que Narcissa termino todos los tramites que tenía que hacer para volver a la Mansión Malfoy, y cuando se mudaron de nuevo Blaise fue con ellos, pues su madre había decidido salir del país a buscar su esposo número 8 para recuperar algo de los bienes que les habían quitado en el ministerio y que habían perdido a lo largo de la guerra, probablemente quien fuera el esposo numero 8 tendría la capacidad económica para darle a su madre todo lo que quisiera, pero él no quería un padrastro número 8, así que había decidido ir a vivir con Malfoy hasta nuevo aviso. Y el nuevo aviso había sido la carta de invitación al nuevo año de Hogwarts, con lo cual tuvieron un largo día de discusión hasta que Narcissa los convenció de ir. Por lo cual, Blaise Zabini puede decir que conoce demasiado bien a Draco Malfoy, y no solo por los 7 años anteriores en Hogwarts.

Y durante su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy y la de Draco en su mansión, pocas veces lo había visto con esa actitud. Había recuperado el físico porque su madre lo obligaba a comer y dormir, pero de ahí a que lo que cambiara fuera su estado de ánimo había mucho. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban constantemente y pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, y cuando lo hacía era para contentar a su madre, una sonrisa fingida que se borraba cuando Narcissa apartaba los ojos de su hijo. Algo extraño pasaba con Malfoy, estaba seguro de eso.

-No me encontré a nadie, Zabini. Viniendo para acá vi y moleste a Granger-ratón-de-biblioteca, pero nada más.- Respondió Draco murmurando enojado.- Ahora déjate de tonterías y ponte a trabajar, te falta el 98% del trabajo.

Zabini se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, bajando de nuevo los ojos hasta su pergamino y comenzando a escribir. Draco miro duramente a su amigo otro minuto y después, resoplando molesto siguió con su trabajo. Esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa ladeada en su níveo rostro. Blaise le dio una rápida mirada al rubio frente a él mientras se preguntaba si todo eso era por Granger.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el verde pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca al lago, con unos libros desperdigados a su alrededor y tomando unos cuantos apuntes que necesitaba para su ensayo de pociones. Hacía un hermoso día como para encerrarse en la biblioteca, así que había decidido ir a estudiar afuera, tomando un poco de sol. Se encontraba sola, pues Ginny había decidido ir con un grupo de Gryffindors a entrenar Quidditch en el nuevo campo que habían construido. Luna había decidido acompañarla con su característico sombrero de León y con Neville como compañía, quien había llevado consigo una nueva planta que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon y que sería su proyecto especial de Herbologia. Y la verdad, a la castaña no le molestaba para nada estar sola, podía imaginar que Ron y Harry estaban jugando con ellos y todo se le hacía un poco más fácil.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Hermione levanto la vista buscando al dueño de la voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a Theodore Nott parado a su lado. La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el Slytherin se encontraba ahí desde hace unos cuantos minutos. Dándose cuenta de que el chico seguía esperando una respuesta, ella se apresuró a asentir haciéndole un lugar a su lado al correr algunos de los libros que tenía junto a ella.

-Lamento molestarte, pero estaba buscando algunos libros para el ensayo de pociones y me dijeron que tú los tenías.

-¡Si! Theo, lo siento, no pensé que alguien empezara a hacerlo tan pronto.

-No te preocupes- El joven Slytherin le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y tomaba un libro entre sus manos. - ¿Ya has avanzado mucho? – pregunto observando el pergamino que tenía la chica sobre sus piernas.

-No mucho, en realidad.- dijo pasándole el pergamino.- Solo he tomado unos cuantos apuntes que creo que me servirán, así no tengo que volver a buscarlos en los libros y lo único es organizarlos y redactarlos mejor.

Theodore Nott tomó el pergamino que la castaña le ofrecía y lo leyó atentamente.

-Oye, que te parece si en este punto le agregas algo de lo que nombro Slughorn en clase, así puedes darle un poco de contexto al ensayo.- Hermione se acercó al chico para observar el lugar que le estaba señalando y al estar de acuerdo, el joven le mostro lo que había adelantado.

Corrigieron lo que los dos habían hecho, para después dividirse el trabajo y revisar los libros que faltaban, aclarando dudas y completándolos entre los dos. Hermione se sentía un poco extraña, hablando tan amablemente con Theodore Nott, la verdad nunca se habían llevado mal y las pocas veces que habían hablado era todo muy cortes, pero igualmente era algo nuevo, y podía decir que no le parecía nada malo. Nott era un chico bastante inteligente y aplicado, y le había dado unos cuantos consejos que la habían ayudado a mejorar mucho su trabajo. Probablemente juntarse con esta serpiente no sería tan malo, se preguntó qué pensarían Harry y Ron al respecto. Probablemente se colgarían del techo y pondrían el grito en el cielo, totalmente en desacuerdo con el hecho de que Hermione se relacionara de cualquier manera con alguien de la casa de Salazar, seguramente Ronald lo haría.

Sin embargo, era tanta la química que de repente se había formado entre ellos, que Hermione decidió dejar de lado el qué dirán y empezaron a hablar de cosas completamente ajenas al trabajo. Nott le contó que había hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, explicándole que él no tuvo que ir a ningún juicio pues jamás participo en los planes del Lord Tenebroso, y Hermione decidió abrirse un poco comentándole por encima la situación de sus padres. Cuando comenzó a atardecer y los estómagos comenzaron a rugir, el joven pelinegro ayudo a Hermione a recoger los libros, se paró y la ayudo a ella a ponerse de pie, para luego dirigirse juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, sus respectivos grupos de amigos ya se encontraban en sus mesas. Theo le paso los libros que cargaba a Hermione, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella para dirigirse a la mesa de las serpientes, donde un anonadado Draco, un extrañado Blaise y una histérica Pansy lo esperaban. Hermione por su parte camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, consciente de todas las miradas de los alumnos sobre ella.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar allí?- le pregunto Ginny Weasley al llegar a su lado.

-Nada, en realidad. Nos encontramos frente al lago pues Nott necesitaba unos libros para el ensayo de pociones, y cuando terminamos nos quedamos hablando un rato más, eso es todo.- la castaña noto la mueca de desagrado que trato de esconder la pelirroja pero no le hizo caso alguno y procedió a sentarse para comenzar a comer, pues estaba muerta de hambre.

-Theodore Nott parece ser una linda persona.- interrumpió la tensión del momento la suave voz de Luna, que se encontraba sentada junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, como casi todos los días- La guerra ya acabo, no entiendo el problema de que Hermione decida tener charlas educativas con él.

Hermione dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Luna, quien le respondió con un asentimiento suave de cabeza y todos comenzaron a hablar. La tensión se disipo tan rápido como había llegado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Theo también estaba siendo atacado con preguntas.

-¿Hace cuánto hablan?

-¿Qué hicieron?

-¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Por qué besaste a esa sangre sucia?

En cuanto esas dos palabras salieron de la boca de Pansy, el grupo que la rodeaba se quedó callado, observándola todos con una mueca de decepción en sus rostros.

-Pansy, cariño,- comenzó Blaise con un peligroso tono aterciopelado.- A menos de que quieras que nos echen de este colegio más te vale cerrar esa linda boquita que tienes.

-Y deja de decir estupideces, Parkinson,- continuo Nott,- creía que la época de la discriminación por sangre ya había terminado ¿ustedes no?- pregunto a sus otros dos amigos que asintieron solemnemente con la cabeza.

-Si te hubiera tocado vivir lo que yo viví, te habrías dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que esos prejuicios no valen la pena y no tienen fundamento.- termino un serio Draco, dando por zanjada la conversación y dejando olvidado el tema de la reciente relación entre Granger y Nott.

* * *

La semana paso lenta, como lo hacen todas las primeras semanas de clase. Hermione ya tenía encima suyo mil deberes que hacer, además de todos los que tenía como Premio Anual del colegio. Comenzaba a estresarse, eso sin contar el hecho de que no había recibido ninguna carta de Ronald desde aquel día en que ella le mando el pergamino en un arrebato de emociones. Había decidido dejar el tema de lado pensando que era todo cuestión del entrenamiento para aurores que estaba tomando junto a Harry, a lo mejor no les quedaba tiempo para nada más, había escuchado que era bastante complicado.

Esa primera semana casi no había visto a su amiga pelirroja, pues Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada empezando a coordinar los primeros grupos de reconstrucción y además, haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, la pelirroja era la nueva capitana y quería empezar cuanto antes con los entrenamientos para asegurarse la copa este año, sobre todo porque sabía que si llegaba a la final, Harry vendría a verla jugar. Solo se veían en el Gran Comedor a las horas de la cena, pues muchas veces Hermione se saltaba el almuerzo, y en la sala común, las noches que la castaña decidía dormir acompañada y no sola en su torre de Premio Anual.

Era viernes en la tarde y Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca con Theo al frente suyo, se habían convertido casi en compañeros de trabajo, pues él al igual que ella disfrutaba de los beneficios de hacer los deberes con anticipación. Habían decidido quedar después del almuerzo para realizar un ejercicio de traducción en parejas para Runas Antiguas, se los habían puesto esa misma mañana, pero para ellos era mejor terminarlo cuanto antes.

-Theo, creo que nos están mirando.- susurro la castaña, ya cansada de la constante sensación de ser observada que la perseguía desde que el chico se había sentado junto a ella. El ojiazul alzo la mirada, posándola primero en ella, y paseándola después a su alrededor disimuladamente, notando como las cabezas de un grupo de chicas bajaban rápidamente, haciendo la simulación de estar leyendo. El chico soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Bueno, creo que no están acostumbrados a ver a dos estudiantes haciendo deberes con una semana de anticipación.- dijo Nott, mirando a su compañera que rio ante el comentario.

-Sabes que no es por eso.- refutó la castaña, todavía hablando bajo.

-Sé que no, pero me parece más normal escandalizarse por eso que por estar viendo a una leona y una serpiente compartiendo mesa. Los tiempos cambian.- terminó el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa que la chica le devolvió.

-Hermione Granger, la directora McGonagall la necesita en su despacho.- Anunció Madame Pince, quien acababa de llegar junto a la mesa de los dos chicos y los miraba seriamente por encima de sus torcidas gafas.- por favor antes de salir, deje los libros que utilizo como los encontró.- dijo la bibliotecaria dándose la vuelta rápidamente y caminando hasta su escritorio.

Theo miro a Hermione interrogante, quien solo logró encogerse de hombros a modo de respuesta, ya sabía para que la llamaban, pero se supone que era un secreto. El Slytherin se levantó al mismo tiempo que la chica, ayudándole a guardar los libros donde tenían que estar para luego acompañarla hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Creo que igualmente adelantamos bastante, si quieres podemos terminar mañana ¿te parece?- preguntó Hermione a su compañero quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche en la cena Hermione.- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la chica y se encamino hacia su sala común.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a la dirección, donde la esperaba McGonagall con una expresión afable en el rostro. Invito a la castaña a sentarse en el asiento frente a su escritorio con un gesto de la mano, y la chica le hizo caso.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger, imagino que ya sabe para que la llame.

-Me hago una idea, directora.- respondió la joven mirando a quien era su profesora favorita. La bruja sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Me alegra informarle que la idea del grupo de ayuda anónima tuvo un mejor recibimiento del que esperábamos.- continuo McGonagall con su explicación- contamos en este momento con un grupo de 10 personas, incluyéndola a usted, Señorita Granger, que quieren participar y ya fueron aceptados en el grupo. Esta noche en la cena, daré el discurso que oficializará la apertura del GAA, Grupo de Ayuda Anónima por sus siglas, y esperamos que la próxima semana comiencen a llegar cartas de quienes quieren ser escuchados.

-¿Cómo llegarán las cartas a los que nos ocuparemos de contestarlas, directora?- preguntó la chica quien se encontraba especulando quienes podrían ser sus compañeros del GAA.

-Esta noche después del discurso se dejaran sobre una mesa, saliendo del Gran Comedor, unos diarios que podrán tomar los estudiantes interesados en el programa. A ustedes, los que estarán escuchando, se les dará un diario por estudiante que intente contactarlos.- empezó a explicar la directora McGonagall mostrándole a Hermione unos elegantes diarios de pasta de cuero negro que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.- Los diarios están enlazados por pareja, este- le tendió uno de los diarios a la castaña, quien lo tomo con mucho cuidado- es el diario con el que empezará, Señorita Granger, quien coja su pareja esta noche será el estudiante a quien ayudará por el resto del año escolar, ¿está clara esta parte?- la chica asintió y la directora le sonrió.- Empezaremos con diez diarios esta noche, así cada uno de los consejeros tendrá un estudiante a su cargo, si para mañana los diarios se han acabado, se pondrán otros diez a la hora de la cena. Cada vez que un estudiante coja un diario, uno de los consejeros tendrá un diario más. La idea es que sea una conversación constante de parte y parte, para que se formen lazos de confianza entre quien escribe pidiendo ayuda y quien escribe dando consejos, por eso escogimos esta metodología de los diarios ¿me entiende, Hermione?

-Sí, directora, y gracias por confiar en mí para esto.- dijo la castaña sonriéndole levemente a la bruja que se encontraba frente a ella y metiendo el diario que le había pasado, dentro de su mochila, la idea es que nadie más lo viera.

-No es nada, Hermione. No hay nadie mejor para este trabajo que usted. Ahora, si así lo desea, puede retirarse.

La chica se levantó de su asiento, dándole las gracias de nuevo a la directora y dirigiéndose a la puerta, justo antes de salir escucho como la bruja la llamaba. Hermione se volteó para ver como la bruja se acercaba a ella con un diario de cuero café entre las manos.

-Se me olvidaba entregarle esto, señorita Granger.- le dijo mientras le pasaba el pequeño cuaderno, la chica lo miro un momento con curiosidad.- Es el diario que tendrá solo usted como coordinadora del GAA. En él aparecerán algunas respuestas de los otros diez estudiantes que participan como consejeros, en caso de que los hechizos que protegen los diarios detecten en ellas irrespeto, groserías o malas intenciones.

-Está bien, directora. En cualquier caso, ¿acudo a usted?- la bruja asintió y Hermione guardo el diario junto con el negro, dentro de su mochila.- Hasta luego, directora.

-Hasta luego, Señorita Granger, nos vemos en la cena.

Hermione salió de la dirección, caminando rápidamente hasta la torre de Premios Anuales, quería dejar aquellos diarios en un lugar seguro. Además, quería escribir un poco en su propio diario antes de bajar a cenar.

* * *

-Buenas noches, estimados alumnos.- saludo la directora a los estudiantes que se callaron repentinamente cuando McGonagall comenzó a hablar.- Esta noche no los demorare mucho, pues después de una excelente primera semana de clases, es bienvenido un delicioso banquete para recibir el fin de semana. Sin embargo, es mi deber anunciarles que el Grupo de Ayuda Anónima que se anunció en la primera cena ya está conformado y desde esta noche, quienes deseen utilizar este medio para poder desahogarse pueden hacerlo.- se oyeron unos cuanto murmullos en el comedor de estudiantes discutiendo quienes habrían sido los que se ofrecieron para conformar este grupo, pero estos murmullos se acallaron con tres suaves golpes a una copa que dio la directora. Las miradas volvieron de nuevo a ella.- Después de la cena, encontrarán en una mesa afuera del Gran Comedor, unos cuadernos de cuero negro que podrán tomar quienes quieran. Por ahora solo hay diez disponibles, pero si para el día de mañana se han acabado, se pondrán otros diez a disposición de ustedes. Cada cuaderno tiene una pareja que posee uno de nuestros integrantes del grupo, de esta manera mantendrán el contacto.

Hermione observaba a su alrededor midiendo las reacciones de las personas. Cuando McGonagall nombró el lugar donde se encontraban los diarios, muchos estudiantes se movieron en sus puestos tratando de alcanzarlos con la vista. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas reacciones le decía a la castaña quien podría estar considerando tomarlos.

Paseando la miraba por el Gran Comedor, fue como se encontró con unos fríos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente. La castaña, lejos de verse sorprendida, dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza en modo de saludo. Malfoy, por su parte, frunció el ceño levemente, pero después hizo el mismo movimiento, respondiendo el saludo. Ambos apartaron la mirada, Hermione siguiendo su escrutinio, y Draco, observando a la directora, quien ahora daba la señal para que empezaran a comer.

-¿Creen que para mañana ya no hayan diarios?- preguntó Blaise al grupo de serpientes que lo acompañaba.

-Probablemente no- respondió Theo, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza para pasar la comida.- creo que quienes se ofrecieron en ayudar no tendrán un año muy tranquilo, aunque sinceramente los admiro.

-Sinceramente, creo que son unos estúpidos ¿Quién perdería su tiempo de esa manera?- dijo Draco con su constante arrastrar de las palabras, siendo secundado por una Pansy, que colgada de su brazo, asentía enérgicamente.

Theo desvió su mirada hacia cierta Gryffindor que hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros de casa, seguro de que ella se había ofrecido, y seguro de que era parte importante del GAA. Se encogió de hombros, observando de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Yo sigo diciendo que los admiro.- repitió volviendo su atención a una pregunta sobre Transformaciones que le había hecho Goyle, quien para sorpresa de todos, estaba bastante aplicado ese año.

Draco, dándose cuenta de la fugaz mirada que había dado su amigo hacia algún lugar del Gran Comedor, trato de buscar el lugar específico que había llamado la atención del pelinegro, viendo solo a una entretenida Hermione Granger, que de seguro no era lo que había observado Theo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió del Gran Comedor, dio un vistazo rápido a la mesa donde deberían estar los diez diarios, sonriendo en su interior al darse cuenta de que solo quedaban dos. Era un buen comienzo para el GAA.

-¿Nos vemos mañana para el desayuno, Herms?- le pregunto Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, ¿nos encontramos frente al Gran Comedor?

La pelirroja accedió, y ambas siguieron su camino, charlando sobre los chocolates que les había mandado la Señora Weasley esa mañana. Cuando llegaron al punto del camino donde debían separarse, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, y cada una se dirigió a su habitación, Ginny a la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione a la torre de los Premios Anuales, donde al llegar, se dio un largo baño en agua caliente, se puso la pijama y se recogió el pelo, ya lista para irse a dormir. Arreglo rápidamente la maleta que llevaría mañana al desayuno, pues justo después se encontraría con Theodore Nott en la biblioteca, y procedió a meterse entre las cobijas para conciliar el sueño.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando se acordó de los diarios. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y se estiro para tomar el diario negro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Al tocarlo, noto que estaba emanando algo de calor, y concluyendo que seguro era la forma que tenía el pequeño cuaderno de avisar que habían escrito, lo abrió, ansiosa. Sobre las blancas páginas, y en una elegante caligrafía pudo leer claramente el primer mensaje.

 _"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?"_

* * *

 **Pido disculpas (de nuevo) por la demora. Ya saben que recibo hasta tomatazos, todo tipo de criticas y preguntas.**

 **Muchas gracias por los Follow, los Fav y los review.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	4. A distancia

**El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK.**

 **Yo solo escribo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 ** _"Lamento haber tardado tanto en responderte. La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupado haciendo los trámites necesarios para el viaje a Bulgaria. Como te habrá contado Harry, parto en una semana a una misión de entrenamiento, él se queda con su división en Londres, al parecer estar separados hace que nos rinda más en el estudio._**

 ** _No tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que estés bien y te estaré escribiendo constantemente. Aún no se cuando vuelva pero apenas tenga noticias te lo hare saber._**

 ** _Los días no son lo mismo sin ti._**

 ** _Te quiere,_**

 ** _Ron"_**

Hermione dobló la carta que le había llegado con el correo matutino y la guardo en medio de su mochila con cuidado. Después de dos semanas esperando y tras haberle enviado varias cartas más, por fin había recibido respuesta de Ronald. Y esa respuesta la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, porque claramente, Harry no le había contado nada acerca de aquel viaje.

-Ginevra, ¿tú sabías que Ron se iba la semana próxima a Bulgaria? –preguntó tranquilamente llevándose la taza del té que estaba tomando a la boca.

La chica vio cómo su amiga se atoraba con el pedazo de tostada que estaba masticando en ese momento y cómo un preocupado Neville le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda tratando de ayudarla. La pelirroja calmándose tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y miro a Hermione un poco apenada.

-¿Entonces si lo sabias?

-Lo siento por no habértelo contado, pensé que él ya lo había hecho. – respondió la pequeña Weasley, aun disculpándose con la mirada.

-¿Por qué pensaste que ya me lo había dicho? Si te he estado diciendo todos estos días que tu hermano no me había respondido ninguna carta.

-Bueno mujer, pero el viaje estaba planeado desde el día en que formaron los grupos de entrenamiento, es decir, desde el primer día de este. Harry me dijo que se quedaría en Londres desde el 1 de septiembre. ¿En verdad no te lo había contado?

-No, no lo había hecho.

-Lo siento.- dijo la pelirroja realmente apenada.

-No importa- respondió Hermione soltando un cansado suspiro.

Guardando las cosas en su maleta, la castaña se levantó de la mesa, tomando una tostada con mermelada para el camino.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quede de verme con Theo, tiene un libro que necesito para terminar mi ensayo de Transformaciones- respondió Hermione colgándose la maleta al hombro y despidiéndose de sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa.

En su camino al lago, donde recogería su libro y hablaría con Theo un rato aprovechando la hora libre que tenían, no podía dejar de pensar en toda la situación de su relación con Ron. En realidad no lo entendía, las cosas con Ron estaban muy bien antes de venir a Hogwarts, era cierto que habían discutido fuertemente en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de la posibilidad de volver al castillo, pues Hermione no había dudado un solo segundo para enviar la carta con su respuesta afirmativa a la propuesta y el pelirrojo no entendía como podía irse de su lado tan fácilmente. Pero lo habían hablado, se verían en las vacaciones de navidad y durante todo el verano, incluso habían planteado la posibilidad de verse en algunas de las visitas a Hogsmeade. Al parecer esa charla no había sido suficiente para el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle que se iba a una misión? Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de comentarle cuanto tiempo estaría afuera.

La castaña soltó un cansado suspiro y se decidió por dejar de lado el tema, probablemente en la noche tendría tiempo suficiente para reflexionar al respecto. Por ahora, se dedicaría a caminar entre los verdes terrenos del castillo, recibiendo sobre su rostro el sol de la mañana, sonriendo al ver al pelinegro recostado en el mismo lugar donde se habían empezado a hablar.

-Theo, veo que te rinde con los deberes.- molesto la joven, sentándose a su lado.

-A veces es necesario cerrar los libros y dedicarse a tomar el sol. Es bueno para la salud.- respondió el chico sin siquiera abrir los ojos.- Tu libro esta en mi mochila, querida, sacalo si quieres.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione alegremente mientras rebuscaba en la maleta de su acompañante. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se recosto al lado de Nott y procedió a buscar lo que necesitaba para su trabajo.

* * *

Hermione Granger jamás pensó que hablar con alguien que no estuviera relacionado con su novio fuera tan liberador. Después de un rato leyendo el libro que le había entregado Theodore, la chica no pudo evitar dejarlo de lado y comenzar a pensar en lo acontecido esa mañana. El pelinegro se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que algo pasaba y le había preguntado al respecto. La castaña no había podido contenerse y le había contado. No tener que preocuparse por decir algo que no debía por miedo a que llegara a oídos de Ron o que pudiera malinterpretarse la aliviaba enormemente. Hablar con Ginny le ayudaba, pero era la hermana de Ron, y eso la cohibía un poco. Con Theo, sin embargo, era totalmente diferente.

-En mi opinión,- le había dicho el slytherin- deberías hablar con él prontamente. Si hablaron cuando tu lo ibas a "abandonar" por volver a Hogwarts, coméntale tú la preocupación que tienes por la falta de comunicación. La comunicación es clave en una relación, y más si es a distancia. Pero no te carcomas la cabeza con eso, querida, no queremos que la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación baje su promedio por estar pensando en un chico.

La gryffindor había decidido entonces escribirle una carta a Ron esa noche, aún sorprendida pues nunca había considerado que su relación con el pelirrojo fuera una relación a "distancia", sin embargo lo era y eso la preocupaba un poco, ya lo había intentado con Victor hace unos años y no había funcionado, esperaba que fuera diferente con Ronald.

* * *

 _¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?_

Escribió rápidamente la castaña en el diario que había transformado para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo como uno de los que hacen parte del GAA. Ya llevaba hablando con el chico (si, ya sabía que se trataba de un hombre) dos semanas, más que todo en las noches, las conversaciones se extendían hasta casi la una de la mañana, y aunque Hermione se levantaba increíblemente cansada agradecía que fuera por eso y no por las pesadillas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sentada en medio de una lección de Historia de la Magia, hace dos noches no se pronunciaba quien que portaba la pareja de su diario y comenzaba a preocuparse.

 _He tenido días mejores_

Hermione se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que contestó su protegido, y mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor trato de encontrar algo que le diera una pista de quien podía ser esta persona. No encontró nada, tal vez su protegido era de otra casa, Historia de la Magia la compartía con Hupplepuff.

 _Me preocupaba tu ausencia. ¿Esta todo bien?_

Esta vez la respuesta llegó inmediatamente.

 _Una pelea con unos compañeros de casa que se salió de las manos._

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

 _Se metieron con mi madre. Todo termino hecho un desastre y no encontré el diario sino hasta esta mañana, estaba debajo de la cama de uno de esos idiotas. Afortunadamente nadie lo vio. ¿Tú como estas?_

 _Trata de hacer caso omiso, no valen la pena. Yo, también he tenido días mejores, sin embargo he decidido preocuparme por los asuntos no escolares más tarde._

 _¿Hablamos de eso esta noche? Tengo que terminar un ensayo para mi próxima clase._

 _Claro, estaré esperando._

La castaña cerro el diario y lo metió en su mochila, poniendo atención a la clase por la media hora que quedaba. O al menos intentando, pues su cabeza estaba últimamente en todas partes menos en lo académico. Primero, el tema con Ron, la gryffindor había decidido comentarle lo que le molestaba pero también darle su espacio, no iba a desgastarse todos los días pensando en lo mismo. Segundo, el chico de su diario, la verdad no se le ocurría quien podía ser, solo sabía que era más o menos de su edad, por la manera en que se expresaba, y que al parecer estaba acostumbrándose a esa rutina de charlas nocturnas. Aún no habían hablado de cosas muy profundas, solo una vez en la que discutieron respecto a las pesadillas que lograban evitar hablando hasta la madrugada, todo lo demás habían sido conversaciones banales, para distraerse de la realidad en la cual vivían. Tercero, dirigir el GAA, afortunadamente hasta ahora no se había presentado ningún problema, igualmente Hermione seguía revisando el diario café cinco veces al día, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se levanto del elegante sillón verde que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su sala común y colgándose su mochila al hombro salió del lugar, encaminándose hacia los terrenos cerca al lago, donde había quedado con Theo y Blaise para terminar el trabajo que tenían que entregar esa tarde. El sol calentó su pálido rostro en cuando cruzo las puertas del hall principal del castillo y divisando a sus amigos a lo lejos aceleró el paso.

-Se te han pegado cosas de la sabelotodo, ¿no, Theo?- pregunto el rubio sentándose al frente de Nott, al lado de Zabini.- Esto de estudiar y trabajar al aire libre es una nueva costumbre.

-Me parece un excelente lugar, ¡hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede de buen clima, Dragón!- respondió Theodore, sonriendole amigablemente a Malfoy.

-Yo creo que siempre esta buscando encontrarse con la princesa gryffindor, por eso siempre casualmente nos reunimos acá.- comentó Blaise, guiñandole un ojo a sus amigos.

-Blaise, no se que insinuas pero para ya, primero, no es cierto, segundo, si te escucha Pansy te mata, tercero, si te escucha alguien más no me imagino el revuelo que causaría en el colegio.

Los tres amigos rieron un poco ante la perspectiva del chisme llegando a todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

-La princesa del trio dorado y una serpiente, creo que eso llegaría hasta El Profeta ¿lo imaginan?

-San Potty y Weasel se morirían, no se si del asombro o el disgusto, pero claramente les daría algo.- comento Draco secundado por las risas afirmativas de sus amigos.- Aunque Granger esta con Weasel, dudo que tenga ojos para alguien más, una lástima la verdad, creo que se merece a alguien mejor.- termino Malfoy, mientras sacaba el pergamino, la pluma y los libros que necesitaba para terminar su ensayo.

Nott y Zabini lo miraron asombrados, y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta el rubio alzo la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto agresivamente.

-Nada.- respondieron al unisono sus dos amigos, compartiendo una mirada extrañada en cuanto el otro slytherin comenzó a escribir.

* * *

 **¡Perdón por lo corto y lamento tanto la demora! Las recompensare, lo prometo. No me tardaré tanto con el próximo capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.**

 **Por cierto, el titulo "Post nubila phoebus" significa "Después de las nubes, el sol", por si tenían la duda.**

 **¡MIL ABRAZOS PARA USTEDES! Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
